


The Dinner

by Wizbang



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizbang/pseuds/Wizbang
Summary: Sometimes dinner becomes more than just dinner





	1. Chapter 1

AN: As always I own nothing that is theirs and everything that is mine.

Miranda got to the apartment early. This was new and she wanted to make sure she got everything right. She had not cooked for a lover in their space in maybe thirty years or maybe never she reconsidered. She unpacked all the groceries then began rummaging through familiar cabinets retrieving all the items she would need for tonight's meal.

She liked this apartment perhaps more than her own home. It had a better view for certain and the design felt fresh to her. The kitchen was no exception, it featured several nice architectural touches and a layout perfect for cooking. A quick check of her watch indicated that she was right on schedule. As she pulled out a cutting board and a sharp knife she briefly wondered if it belonged to the ex-boyfriend. She tried not to think about her lovers' former lovers but sometimes it was difficult not to. She had never been a jealous person per say but this time, as in many other aspects, was proving to be different. As a mental exercise while she continued to chop she began listing all the other ways things were different about this relationship.

1\. Her lover was younger. Her eye had been drawn to any number of younger attractive people over the years but for some reason, she always gravitated to the more mature options, but not this time obviously.

2\. Love at first site. She never believed in such a thing and if asked at the time when they met she would have denied it even to herself. With the fullness of time there was no question the second the young woman had entered her office she'd been smitten.

3\. She's a she. Now that the cat is out of the bag she must admit that she's probably been bi-sexual all of her life. Only in the deepest recess of her mind can she admit the number of times she came imagining the swell of a breast or that place where side meets hip and then continues to the curve of the ass. So despite having never dated another woman lets just say that her pump was well primed when the opportunity finally presented herself.

4\. She's girlie around her. This one she can barely admit to herself but she knows it's true. She makes her feel free and uninhibited like when she was younger. She makes me giggle. The dragon lady giggles.

5\. I put her needs ahead of my own. Not all the time mind you, Mother Teresa I am not. What she is a consciouses lover and a good friend.

6\. I am proud of her. More important than you would think. She's impressed with her work ethic, with how she handles personal interactions, and with how she handles me.

7\. I respect her. This is the crux of it all. My respect is not easily given yet she has earned every ounce of it. Standing up to me and telling me I'm wrong in a way that shows she loves and respects me is like flying a plane through the eye of a needle. Seemingly impossible but that is my Andrea's stock-in-trade.

Her musings are cut short as the oven beeps. Time to put in the bread and start the pasta. Several minutes later she's got the eggplant in the oven, the red wine is breathing and the bread and pasta are well on their way to completion. She pours herself a glass and takes a sip.

"I'm glad that I can afford good wine," she thinks as the Shiraz goes down smoothly.

She's about to take another sip when there's a knock on the door. She takes her glass over unlocks the door then moves back into the kitchen. If she had a dollar for every time Andrea misplaced her keys they could both retire. She takes another sip of wine then gives the sauce a stir.

"Where did you leave your keys this time," She says without looking up.

When Andrea doesn't answer she looks up and just manages to hold on to her wine glass. Staring back at her are Andrae's parents looking quite confused.

"Well shit," she thinks as the older couple continues to stare at her.

"Luckily I like leftovers so there's enough food for the four of us," she says because she can't think of anything else to say.

"I'm sorry I thought this was our daughter's apartment," Andrea's mother says.

Her father is quiet but has this look like a dog trying to do algebra.

She almost snorts with laughter at the unkind but accurate description. She knows this is Andreas's influence on her at work.

She blanks her features before saying, "Andrea rather Andy is running a little late tonight but she should be home shortly."

Miranda is trying to keep things vague but knows that it won't last for long. Andrea obviously was not expecting this visit and her parents aren't expecting any of this. The truth is that this is mostly her fault. Her post-divorce paranoia led her to ask Andrea not to tell everyone about their relationship just yet. They had not explicitly talked about not telling her parents but it's now quite obvious that Andrea included them in the all-encompassing everyone.

She suppresses the desire to close her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose wanting to avoid them misconstruing the gesture.

"Until Andy gets back can I interest you in a glass of wine."

"Dinner is basically done I just have a few finishing touches to complete."

"By the time your daughter returns we should be ready to eat," Miranda offers.

The couple takes a moment of silently communication before deciding to take Miranda up on her offer. Belatedly they all introduce themselves and she can see a spark of recognition take hold in Richard's eyes at hearing Miranda say her first name. She feels eyes track her every movement as she grabs a couple more wine glasses and takes the excellent bottle of Shiraz into Andrea's dining room. She loves the view from the dining room especially at this time of day. She offers them a seat trying to be the dutiful host. She is sure that her comfort in their daughter's apartment is sending up any number of red flags. She pours from the bottle thankful she had the good sense to buy two bottles.

She hands over the glasses and they all take a sip. It's Hanna Sachs who finally breaks the silence.

"So Miranda how do you know our daughter."

Miranda always quick on her feet is able to give a quick answer while keeping things frustratingly vague.

"We use to work together."

"Oh are you a reporter too?" Hanna asks.

"An editor," Miranda corrects.

She can feel Richard's eyes on her but he continues to stay silent.

"Oh, I was the editor for my college newspaper," Hanna adds.

Miranda happy for the distraction, diverts the conversation down that road. She hits a gold mine when she discovers that this was around the time the two of them first met. She listens as Hanna tells the story of meeting Richard at UC Santa Barbara, then how they both went on to graduate school at Stanford. Marrying, moving back to Cincinnati, and stating their family consisting of Andrea, her older brother, and sisters.

"That is fascinating," Miranda says. She wants to hear stories about Andrea as a child but knows that asking may give away more than she wants to. She stays silent leaving a hole in the conversation that Richard decides to fill.

"So Miranda, how did you and Andy meet?"

"Shit, Shit, Shit," she thinks knowing that he likely has some idea of what might be going on.

She lets out the tiniest sigh of relief when the oven timer goes off indicating that the bread and eggplant are ready to come out. She pours them a refill of their wine before excusing herself to attend to dinner. She takes a deep breath as she walks into the kitchen. She checks her watch realizing Andrea should be here at any moment. She looks into Andrea's refrigerator and has never been happier in her life to see a Caesar salad in a bag. While under normal circumstances she would never serve food in a bag, she can't help but thank every deity she can think of for providing her with a stalling tactic. She takes out the salad finds a large bowl and begins dumping the contents. She goes back to the fridge and locates the leftover fresh parmesan and the good bottle of Caesar dressing she'd left here a few weeks ago.

"Can I help with anything," Hanna says causing another near disaster as she just manages to hold on to the cheese grater.

Miranda quickly recovers asking her to set the table. She points out were the good dishes and silverware are stored then resumes making the salad in a bag into something edible.

She lets out a sigh of relief when she hears a key in the door. She cringes slightly when she hears Andrea's voice call out "Honey I'm home."

While she can tell there is a certain amount of playfulness in Andrea's tone, she still is warmed by the feeling domesticity inherent in this whole situation. Andrea comes directly into the kitchen and without hesitation pulls Miranda into a hug taking a handful of Miranda's ass in the process. Miranda melts into the hug feeling the stress of the last minutes drain away.

The clearing of a throat brings the embrace to a premature end. Luckily for all involved, the presence of Andrea's hand on Miranda's ass is obscured by their position.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here," Andrea says acting as if she was not cuddling her girlfriend / former boss.

AN: Not sure how long a work this will be but there will be at least one more chapter. I got the idea of this work while reading the excellent Land Fathoms series by chainofclovers. Hope you enjoy and comments are appreciated


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two

Part Two.

Andy is not exactly pissed but she is quite annoyed. Her article exposing bribes taken by several city councilmen in exchange for favorable rulings on building permits was a big enough story on its own. The fact that one of the councilmen in question is the son of the sitting Governor turned the story into national news. So she could not refuse the last minute invitation to do MSNBC's Hardball with Chris Matthews. She only agreed to do the show if she's given the first segment which will allow her to leave the studio no later than twenty after.

She knows instinctively that Miranda cooking her a meal at her apartment is a really big deal. Miranda Priestly only cooks for her girls and Andy cannot imagine that she has ever done this for anyone other than them. She also really likes how comfortable Miranda has always been at her place. She pushes all thought of her ridiculously hot girlfriend out of her mind as she walks Chris through her reporting. She even manages not to bite the man's head off the third time he interrupts. She does, however, give him her best Mirandaesque glare which works because he allows her to finish her thoughts for the remainder of the interview. She even throws his audience a hint about the scoop they will be running in tomorrow's edition detailing the Governor's role in the whole affair.

When Chris begs her for more she simply says, "If I were the Lieutenant Governor I'd get up early and get my hands on the early edition of our paper."

Chris lets out a boisterous laugh immediately understanding that her follow-up article is probably powerful enough to take down a sitting Governor.

The article in question has already gone to her editor and is now being reviewed by the lawyers. She has no concerns knowing that every controversial word is backed up by multiple sources and official records. She is on the crux of a career-making story but right now all she wants is, to get home, have a wonderful dinner with Miranda, and then take her to bed.

She smiles on her way out of the studio still not quite believing that Miranda Fucking Priestly is her girlfriend. It had been quite a tumultuous road to get there but they'd made it. It started in Paris the night Miranda's asshole ex-husband served her with divorce papers. The woman had been so vulnerable that night. Part of Andy still feels a little guilty about what happened but not guilty enough to want to change any of it. Besides she could not have done anything differently if she tried. She was unable to sit and listen to Miranda's negative self-talk and not say something. She had not planned to confess her feelings that night and she certainly had not planned to kiss a stunned Miranda. When their lips touched her brain had exploded into a million tiny pieces so it had taken her quite some time to realize that Miranda was not just kissing her back but driving them both towards the bedroom. That night and the next morning were among her fondest memories. Afterward, they both came to the conclusion that they both had a lot to lose if they did not handle things just right.

Their saving grace was the fact that they had both admitted their love for each other. That made what came next almost bearable. The plan was fairly simple. Andy would resign from Runway and leave Paris with enough of Miranda's money to purchase her ticket and make rent for a few months. Her resignation would be timed to coincide with the announcement that Jacqueline would be taking the job with James Holt instead of Nigel. She felt bad for her friend but she also understood that Miranda did what she had to do to protect her position as the undisputed queen of the fashion world. Her single request was that Miranda sit down and explain what was going to happen to save Nigel the embarrassment of being the last to know. Throwing her cell phone in the fountain had been a little improvisation on her part. Miranda later explained how much her over the top antics had amused her causing her to laugh out loud once she was is in the privacy of her chauffeured limo.

Once Andy got home she would break things off with Nate for good and immediately start looking for a job as a reporter. Miranda would give her a recommendation but one that would have to sound somewhat reluctant. The day she started at The Mirror a cell phone was delivered to her desk. She smiled seeing that only one number had been programmed into the phone. She laughed out loud upon seeing the note.

"This one is waterproof," M.

She could not keep herself from walking by the Elias Clark building that afternoon desperately needing to see just a glimpse at her lover slash former boss. She had hoped that the wave and bright smile she gave would be appreciated. When they'd talked that night Miranda admitted that seeing her had put a smile on her face but that she should not make a habit out of such gestures.

So they assiduously avoided being in the same room throughout her year and a half long divorce. Luckily Miranda was able to prove Stephen's infidelity while their affair in Paris was known only to the two of them. That memory, the phone calls, and the more than occasional phone sex had proven to be just enough to sustain their relationship through it all.

They had even shown an extraordinary level of discretion by waiting a whole week after the divorce decree was issued before they rendezvoused at her new apartment. She'd chosen a location that was perfectly situated between The Mirror, Runway, and Miranda's townhouse. She has to admit that they'd fucked like bunnies that first weekend alone and who could blame them. Eighteen months of describing in great detail every single action they wanted to do each other had almost driven both of them insane.

Now that they could see each other at least once a week every encounter stopped being strictly about sex. Oh, there was still plenty of sex but in between, they found that they really enjoyed each other's company outside of the bedroom.

That is why she hates the fact that things between them are about to change. Andy is not looking forward to the conversation they are going to have to have tonight. With the way, her story has been received and the earth-shaking nature of the follow up her profile would be on the rise. Soon she will be a minor celebrity in the City and probably nationally as well. The end result is that they will no longer be able to have anonymous lunches together. Now it will be the famous Miranda Priestly and the somewhat famous Andy Sachs out for lunch and when it continues to happen a lot of people are going to begin speculating about the two of them.

She does not wish to push their relationship further underground so tonight they will have to decide if they are going to out themselves or perhaps Miranda would choose to end it. She really hopes that won't be the case but sometimes her girlfriend does not respond well to pressure. She does not want to think of that alternative because not being with the woman she loves is simply unacceptable.

The cab ride is quick and she almost walks right past her building because she is so caught up in her own thoughts. She spends several moments on the street rummaging through her purse trying to locate her stupid keys that seem to have a mind of their own. She slips into her building then tries but fails to avoid running up the three flights of stairs. Suddenly all she wants is to have Miranda in her arms.

"Honey I'm home," she announces as she opens her front door.

She is only half joking because she can't wait for the day she can come home every day and wake up every morning with this extraordinary woman. Her heart melts seeing Miranda in one of her favorite outfits standing in her kitchen. She approaches her love then pulls her into a warm embrace. She wants to kiss her but knows if they start now they won't be having dinner for quite some time. She can't resist the ass grab because Miranda has a great ass and it looks particularly good in these slacks. She gets even more excited as she realized Miranda is either wearing a thong or nothing at all under said slacks.

Her heart jumps into her throat as she hears the familiar sound of her father clearing his throat. She turns shocked eyes towards Miranda's cool ocean blue's before, "Well shit," slips out of her mouth unbidden. Luckily it was only loud enough for Miranda to hear. The glint of humor clear in her loves eyes make her want to laugh out loud but instead, she turns to her parents saying in her most natural voice, "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here."

AN: Thanks for all of the great feedback it really drove me to want to explore more of this story. I am still trying to work out if this is just a couple of chapters or something more. As always your comments are very much appreciated hope you all enjoy.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

Miranda Priestley's ability to see more than others was well known when it came to judging fashion. What few know is that she was just as shrewd in Miranda Priestley's ability to see more than others was well known when it came to judging fashion. What few know is that she is just as shrewd in her ability to read real-life human beings. When she backs a designer she judges both the art and the artist. She's seen it time and time again a brilliant mind without the organizational skill or drive necessary to thrive in her industry. That is one of the reasons she blocked Nigel from taking the position at James Holt International. The man's designs were spectacular but his process was chaotic and disjointed. With Andrea's prodding, she laid out all the facts to Nigel. Andy's advice was prescient because her longtime friend practically thanked her for taking away what he had assumed was his dream job. At the time, She trusted Andrea like few other people in her life but after that incident, she began to respect her judgment as well. She knows now that she never truly respected her previous husbands and maybe no other human being other than her mother and her twin daughters. That meant that what happened tonight was crucial to her and the family she wanted to build.

Andy respected both her girlfriend and her parents. Putting her Andy in the position of having to choose between two factions that she both loved and respected is the last thing she wants to do. Not because she believes she will lose but because even winning means losing if Andy is left miserable. So she turns the full force of her intellect, charm, and sight towards achieving the outcome she wants.

Both the elder Sach's eyes are trained on their daughter allowing Miranda unfettered access to the unguarded emotions playing across their faces.

Hanna's face shows four clear emotions.

1\. Happiness, She is, of course, happy to see her daughter. She and Andrea had not been together since last Christmas.

2\. Love, She loves her daughter as any good mother would.

3\. Confusion, She is utterly and completely confused about why her daughter is hugging a woman who as far as she is concerned may be older than she is. She is, I repeat, not older than Hanna Sachs.

4\. Annoyance, She is annoyed that she has to share Andy's attention with anyone other than her and her husband. Or maybe just her.

Richard's face, on the other hand, shows a myriad of emotions.

1\. Dawning recognition. Well shit, whatever happens next will occur tonight.

2\. Smugness. He has figured out the puzzle and knows as long-married couples do that his wife has no clue. Richard 1, Hanna 0.

3\. Confusion. Not about what is happening between his daughter and herself but how, when, where all of this started.

4\. Apprehension, That one she will have to think about. Andy does not believe her parents are homophobic so it must not be a woman problem but a Miranda problem.

She winces internally thinking about the whole trying to get home in a hurricane debacle. Andy was with her father at the time so he got a front row seat for what it's like to work for "The Bitch." She decides to turn the charm up to eleven in order to counteract any previous impressions.

"Well, dinner is ready, and Andy is home so shall we eat," Miranda says.

She hands the salad bowl over to Andy before saying, "Darling do you mind." She wants to kick herself for using her usual term of endearment. The increased look of smugness on Richards' face makes it clear that he caught her slip of the tongue. She puts the closest thing to a real smile on her face as she carries the remainder of the meal to the table.

They all take a seat and Miranda continues her role as hostess serving everyone from the salad bowl, then offering to refill the Sach's wine glasses, and pouring Andy and herself a glass. She is unsurprised that Andy is the first to break the silence.

"So, You two just decided to pop in,"

Her tone is light but Miranda can tell that she is not happy about their sudden and unplanned presence. She knows that it is partially because Andy has serious plans to ravish her lover either before or after dinner. Probably both. She also suspects that she planned to have a serious conversation tonight about the impact of the two big stories she broke today and will break tomorrow.

Andy sometimes forgets that Miranda herself has been through all of this before. Once she was a girl named Miriam who knew nothing of fame. So she knows that Andy's life is about to change which means their life is about to change. Hopefully, the silly girl knows that nothing as trivial as her growing notoriety would end their relationship. She's been through the media circus and will gladly do it again to keep this remarkable woman by her side.

She takes a long look at Andy's face and sees many things.

1\. Annoyed, See ruined plans to Ravish her lover.

2\. Hope, she hopes that her parents are staying at a hotel so that the aforementioned ravishing can still be accomplished.

3\. Apprehension, there are two levels, one has to do with her parents and the other, dammit, has to do with how her girlfriend will react to the conversation they need to have.

Miranda knows that she is adept at hiding her emotions from everyone except Andy and her girls so she gives her a look that she hopes says all of the things that are on her mind and in her heart.

1\. I love you.

2\. I mean I really love you.

3\. I trust you.

4\. I'm proud of you.

5\. Nothing but death can come between us.

She's surprised herself with that last thought. She checks her mind and her heart but can find no one willing to argue the point. She reaches under the table gives Andy's leg a squeeze just in case her non-verbal communications attempts have fallen flat. The little smile Andy flashes melts her. That smile has always had that effect on her and she suspects that it always will. It had been that little smile after their first kiss that had compelled Miranda to give her mind, body, and soul to this woman.

Andy's mother speaks next laying the guilt on strong, "Does a mother need a reason to visit her youngest child."

"Well played, Hanna 1, Andrea 0," Miranda thinks. She also thinks that It's nice not to be on the end of a guilt trip for a change. Her girls are the queens of "the pout," "the puppy dog eyes," and especially the "we understand,"

As in "Mom we understand that you're busy." Unfortunately, their tone suggests that they are anything but understanding.

"It is great to have you here but a heads up would have been nice," Andy manages.

Miranda is proud of Andy for managing not to roll her eyes during that little statement and for making a tactical retreat.

They finish the salad and another glass of wine. Miranda refills everyone's glass then serves everyone the eggplant over pasta with a homemade red sauce. She delights in the surprised expressions that play across both of the elder Sachs' faces. She silently thanks her mother for insisting that she learn to cook. Her mother of course had done it in anticipation of her one day cooking for her husband, which she didn't do during either marriage. That is one of the reasons she knew this time was different. Tonight in no way feels like an obligation, instead cooking for Andy and now her parents feels like a privilege.

"Miranda this is really excellent, where did you get the recipe?" Hanna asks.

"It's my mother's," Miranda responds.

"Oh how nice, that you two could share a love for cooking,"

"I tried with Andy but we never got much further than boiling water," Hanna says.

"Ouch, Hanna 2, Andrea 0," Miranda thinks.

Miranda has already learned quite a bit about Andy's relationship with her mother from their brief interaction. Hanna uses guilt and belittlement as tools of compliance. She feels a little sad for both of them. While she does not think that Hanna even realizes what she's doing, Miranda feels compelled to respond on Andy's behalf.

"I've found that Andy is capable of doing anything she puts her mind too."

Both of Andy's parents look at her for a long moment.

Hanna's face shows growing confusion.

Richard, on the other hand, looks satisfied. Apparently, she's passed some sort of test, Miranda 1, Hanna 0. Not that anyone's keeping score.

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner," Miranda thinks as a smirk crosses her face.

She is unsurprised that the tension in the room has grown since her defense of Andy's culinary skills. She suspects that Andy's former boyfriend, the cook, did not pass the test when given the chance to defend Andy. Hanna liked him, Richard didn't. The wine finally takes effect and manages to loosen tongues. The conversation is expectantly Andy-centric as her girlfriend take her parents through the story in today's edition of the Mirror and the story that will run tomorrow.

Miranda, of course, was given a sneak peak of both stories when Andy asked for her opinion. She was so proud of not just the excellent reporting but the writing was so good that she only found a handful of edits. High praise in her opinion. The story she read in the mirror was word for word what Andy wrote plus her minor edits.

"I am so proud of you," she finally says unable to hold back any longer. The look she gets back from the younger woman is pure joy. Her mother misses the exchange but her father does not.

The pleased look on his face shows she's passed another test. Miranda 2 The Cook 0. She rethinks that score. She's with Andy, Miranda 1,000,002, Nate 0. A genuine smile breaks out on her face. Andy gives her a searching look but doesn't ask any questions.

As the main course ends Miranda surprises her girlfriend when she reveals the existence of desert. Her mother's recipe for Tiramisu takes two days so she actually made it the day before. She pulls the cool dish from the fridge while Andy puts fresh dishes on the table.

One bite and she closes her eyes in sheer bliss.

"This is as good as my mother's," Richard says. Miranda does not tally the score again having all already declared a decisive victory over the fry cook.

Hannah and Andy agree to do clean up leaving Miranda and Richard alone with two cups of hot coffee. Miranda smiles at the memory of giving Andy the espresso machine. Andy made it quite clear that it did not count as a gift because her girlfriend would get more enjoyment out of it than she would. Miranda wisely chose not to argue the point.

"So Miranda, What are your intentions?" Richard asks.

"I appreciate your directness," Miranda says

She looks towards the kitchen to see that Andy and her mother are also in heavy conversation.

"I believe Andy is trying to enlighten my wife on the nature of your relationship," Richard says.

Not one to back down from a potential confrontation, she looks at Richard then says, "I've been married before, I have two teenage daughters, and I can be difficult to work for."

Richard's knowing smile makes it clear that he agrees with the last part of that statement at least.

"Despite all of those things your daughter has chosen to love me, and that makes me the luckiest person on this earth."

Richard takes a moment to digest the words then he says, "You only got one thing wrong in what you said."

Miranda can't help the flash of anger that crosses her face.

Richard holds up a hand and asks her to let him finish.

"What I mean is that I don't think Andy chose to love you."

"I'm not sure we have much choice in who we fall in love with," Richard continues.

"Even when you drove her crazy she still cared about you."

It takes a moment for Miranda to understand what Richard is saying.

"You knew even before we did."

The smile on his face is all the evidence she needs.

"When I first met Hanna she drove me up a wall and down again."

"I finally got to the point where I thought I wanted nothing more to do with her, then she kissed me."

"That is all it took and I knew that I wanted a lifetime of her driving me crazy."

"Don't judge her too harshly, she loves our daughter but their relationship has always required more effort on Andy's part.

Miranda nods but she will come to her own conclusions in time.

"To answer your original question, my intention is to make your daughter happy for as long as I'm allowed to do so."

"Good," Richard says while giving her a warm smile.

AN: This story is a joy to write so I hope you enjoy the update. What do you think, your reviews are always welcome?


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4

Part 4

Andy's floating on a fluffy cloud of happiness. Listening to Miranda say how proud she is of her combined with the fact that she defended her to her mother's face is better than getting a unicorn on Christmas day. It's not something that even seems possible until it actually happens. Despite her current feelings, she doesn't think that her mother is going to feel so warm or fuzzy about her relationship with Miranda. 

Andy and her mother have always had a somewhat difficult relationship. It's not that she and her mother don't love each other, it's more like they have different definitions of what that means. Unconditional love is not one of her mom's strengths. Her love has always come with strings. It makes her sad when she gives herself time to think about it. 

This is why she's been a bit of a coward when it came to talking about her relationship. Andy knew that when Miranda asked for discretion she did not mean keeping it from her folks. The truth is that she's been enjoying having a secret that only she Miranda and her girls knew about. Besides being Miranda's naughty little secret is just plain sexy. 

She sits a little straiter in her chair as is it occurs to her that those days are about to come to an end. Their ability to keep their relationship to themselves is about to come to an end or Miranda could choose to end things for good. 

After dessert, Andy and her mother offer to take care of the dishes knowing they both wanted a moment alone to talk. Andy starts the coffee then she waits for the questions to come. 

Andy sighs in exasperations as she tries to explain that she and Miranda are indeed a couple to her mother for the third time. 

"But I thought you hated her," Her mother repeats. 

She wants to pinch her nose in complete exasperation instead she blows out a long breath.

"I never hated Miranda, I just couldn't work for her anymore."

"Why not?" her mother asks.

Andy has no intention of opening that can of worms so she hedges. 

"We work better as a couple than we did before."

She tries another approach out of sheer desperation, "It's like when you and dad first met and you drove him crazy." 

Before she can finish her example her mother interrupts by saying, "I never drove your father crazy."

The chuckles she hears from the peanut gallery in the other room let her know that her father and girlfriend are indeed listening. 

Andy, flabbergasted by this statement, just shakes her head. Luckily for both of them, her father chooses this moment to intervene.

"Hey, Andy its been a long day. I think we'll head to our hotel and we can get together again for breakfast."

Andy quickly agrees despite her mother's clear desire to continue their conversation. She's joined at the door by Miranda as they exchange goodnights. She and her mom look on in surprise as her father pulls Miranda into an embrace. Andy is even more surprised to see her standoffish girlfriend not just suffer through but return it warmly. Her father says something into Miranda's ear but Andy is so stunned she doesn't even bother trying to overhear. 

"If you can, I'd like to see you there too," her dad says.

"I believe that can be arranged," her girlfriend responds.

Andy and her mother both sport the same disbelieving look as the whole scene plays out in front of them. 

"Finally, her parents are gone," Andy thinks with a sigh. 

She turns to her sexy girlfriend fully intent on making up for lost time. What she sees instead in Miranda slipping on her jacket and purse. She tries but fails not to pout.

"You're leaving."

"Oh, don't pout, Miranda says with a smirk. 

Miranda retrieves Andy's coat and purse then says, "Walk with me."

Andy, quite confused, slips into her coat then tries to locate her keys. 

She chooses to ignore the smug look of satisfaction on Miranda's face as she holds up said keys. She goes to retrieve them but is thrown off balance when Miranda pulls them back. 

Her words of protest are swallowed as Miranda uses her sudden leverage to pull Andy into a toe-curling kiss. The kiss lasts just long enough to leave Andy wanting a lot more. Instead, she's thrust towards the door. 

As they reach the sidewalk in front of her building, Andy looks down as Miranda slips an arm into hers. She looks at her love questioningly and gets a shy smile in response. She takes her arm as they stroll through autumnal Manhattan 

They walk in silence for several minutes just enjoying each other's company.

Andy is not sure what has gotten into Miranda but she is not going to complain about having Miranda on her arm out in public. 

"Fall is my favorite time of year," Miranda comments. 

Andy starts to respond but stops herself sensing that Miranda has more to say.

"There are some things that I would like you to know," she says. 

"I adore you. I find myself smiling throughout the day as random memories of our time together float to the surface. You make me happy in ways I honestly thought were no longer possible."

"I respect you. It's more than just your natural talent. Many are born with talent greater than you or I will ever possess. It's your dogged pursuit of a story and your ability to connect the plight of others to the lives of your readers. Your willingness to pursue the truth at all cost makes you the rarest of things in your industry, A true journalist."

Andy feels tears sting her eyes as she listens to Miranda's elegant and heartfelt words. 

"I am proud of you Andy. These two stories are important to the world but no more important to you than the story you wrote about how the city treats it's homeless or the one about how the public schools could provide more nutritional school lunches for half the cost. You understand that those stories are important too and you gave them all of your attention and talent."

"So your name will be better known after today. Some of that fame will be for the right reasons and some of it for the wrong ones but none of it can change who you are." 

Andy is glad she sprang for the waterproof mascara as tears begin to run down her face. She wipes her eyes then realizes just where they are. She gives Miranda a watery smile as they stop in front of the Elias Clark building. 

"I am going to ask you a question but I don't want you to answer it yet. I want you to really think about it, OK."

She nods her head not quite sure where this conversation is going. She wonders if Miranda wants to know if she's ready to have their relationship outed.

"I am an older woman."

Andy starts to object but is stopped by Miranda's raised hand.

"I did not say that I am an old woman merely that in comparison I am an older woman than you are. I have been married twice, I have two teenaged daughters, I can be difficult."

Andy rolls her eyes at that little understatement but manages to hold her tongue.

"I am sure there are ways you expected your life to go. A husband, two point four children, a house in the suburbs. I can't offer you all of those things but what I can offer is someone who adores, respects and is proud of you and will be there for you as long as she lives."

Andy blinks a couple of times trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. 

"Did, Did you just."

Her mind is suddenly like a car stuck in the snow. A lot of wheel spin without any forward motion. 

"Uh, Did you just propose to me," she finally manages.

"I would have gotten on one knee but this sidewalk is absolutely filthy."

"I am having the most surreal day of my life," Andy thinks. 

First, she breaks a career-making story, Miranda makes her dinner, her parents show up unannounced, the dinner actually goes OK, and now the most perfect marriage proposal she can imagine.

She goes to respond only to see Miranda's raise a finely sculpted eyebrow to stop her. 

"Ok, how long do I have to think about it?" she asks in exacerbation.

In reply, Miranda turns and walks towards the doors of the gleaming tower. 

As they enter the building the two of them are immediately spotted by the evening guard.

"Good evening Benard. I require a pass for my guest Ms. Sachs."

"Right away Ms. Priestly," the man says eager to please.

Benard takes care of the mundane task at lightning speed clearly not wanting to get on the wrong side of the most powerful person in the building. 

Andy can't stop herself from grabbing hold of Miranda's hand for the ride up in the elevator. Miranda eyes her with mock annoyance but does not remove her hand from Andy's. During her last few months at Runway, she'd wanted to do this more than she could admit to herself at the time. She lets go as the doors of the elevator open onto Runway's main floor. Before they even get off the Elevator a harried young blonde approaches.

"Thank god you're here," she says.

Miranda's purses her lips but that particular warning sign is ignored as the new Emily describes an emerging catastrophe that is threatening to delay tonights' print run. Miranda gives her a backward glance and receives Andy's understanding nod before she transforms into La Priestly and heads towards the printers. 

Left alone Andy wonders the hallways until finally reaching her old desk. She admires Ethan's neatly organized space. In comparison, Angela's desk takes on a more chaotic look. She briefly considers rearranging Angela's workspaces as payback for taking Miranda away before she can accept her proposal. She demurs knowing how tough it is to work for her girlfriend, scratch that fiance. 

"The prodigal assistant returns," Nigel Kipling says as he approaches. 

"Well, Shit," Andy thinks then turns to face her former coworker.

AN: I think I have more story to tell here so I hope you continue to enjoy.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Bright blinding light, the smell of a London spring, the feel of finely spun silk, all the joy life could bring. That is the best imagery she can use to describe what it's like to be ravished by Andy Sachs. They lay her ney their bed together in the afterglow but more importantly, Miranda is in her favorite place on earth. For a woman who was never a cuddler, she has to admit laying with her head on Andy’s chest as the young woman stokes her back is the closest thing to nirvana she can imagine. 

“There’s no other place I’d rather be,” she admits into her lover's ear.

She doesn’t have to look up to feel the smile that graces the woman’s face.

“A wise woman once said that Hope is a thing with feathers that perches in the soul. And sings the tune without the words. And never stops at all.” 

“I am not as wise as Emily Dickinson but you are my hope. You are the air and water that brings me life, the rays of the sun that cradle me in its warmth, the bread that sustains me, my soul cried out into the darkness and you answered me.”

Miranda feels Andy’s tears as they fall from her loves cheeks on to her own. She was not planning to propose tonight but walking across the Manhattan streets hand in hand with the love of her life she simply could not wait a moment longer. She knows that this relationship is it for her no matter what the answer is. She will do whatever Andy wants including letting her go if that is what it takes to make the woman happy. Deep down she doesn’t really believe it will ever come to that but the fact that she is willing to make that choice is all the evidence she will ever need of her own feelings. 

It was late by the time they left Runway that evening. It had taken far longer than she would have preferred to put out the fire and heads did roll. By the time she’d gotten back to Andy, she was being grilled by her creative director. A small part of her had been itching to waltz in and ask Andy just what she thought she was doing back at Runway. Seeing the pure disbelief written plainly across her expressive face was tempting. Luckily her desire to show her love for the young woman won out over her sometimes cruel sense of humor. It’s cliche to think that Andy makes her a better person and maybe she doesn’t, but she makes her want to be better. Besides the look of pure shock on Nigel's face as she slipped her arm around her girlfriend was more than enough to amuse her for one day. 

She feels Andy’s arms pull her closer if that is even possible. She looks up and is graced with a watery smile. 

“You’re beautiful when you cry you know,” Miranda says. 

Andy laughs while saying, “I’m a mess.”

“I thought that I knew how much I could love someone and then you go say those words and make me melt into a big puddle of goo.”

“And to think someone pays you for your way with words,” Miranda responds. 

“Oh, shut up. I’m trying to tell you something.”

Miranda decides to do as she’s told and zips it. 

“You told me to think about marrying you as if I've never thought about it before. Like today was the first time it ever occurred to me that we could spend the rest of our lives together. You have no idea how often I’ve imagined this day and even in my wildest fantasy I never thought it would be this-this amazing, and heartfelt, and emotional.” she ends with a wave of her hands. 

Andy reaches out to cradle either side of Miranda's face.

As their eyes lock she says the word that they both most want to hear, “Yes.”

“The answer is yes, a thousand times yes.”

The kiss that follows is achingly sweet as tears freely fall from brown and blue eyes alike. Andy pulls Miranda close once again as they share loves embrace. The couple dozes into a light sleep comfortable in a love that belongs only to them. 

Sometime later Miranda wakes Andy with a less than subtle nudge. Her eyes flutter open to see her loves face incredibly close. 

“I forgot the most important part,” she says cryptically before slipping out of bed. She feels Andy’s confused stare as she walks toward her closet. She opens a drawer to retrieve the three-carat princess cut diamond set in an elegant platinum band. It had taken some effort to find the perfect stone that had been responsibly sourced. She had not enjoyed reading Andy’s article updating the plight of diamond mine workers. Her anonymous donation to the Greener Diamond foundation had done little to assuage her guilt but her only other outlet is to do better from now on. As she reenters the room Andy is now sitting up in bed clearly wondering why her sleep is being interrupted. 

Her attitude does a complete 180 as she spots the little black box nestled in Miranda’s right hand. Suddenly the tears threaten to spill from her eyes as the best day of her life gets even better. 

“That's, Its,” too much is what she’s thinking but one look into Miranda’s hopeful eyes makes her alter course.

“It’s perfect.” 

As Miranda slides the ring onto her left hand, she’s not surprised that the fit is perfect. She does what every woman presented with a ring from the person they love does. She holds it up and it catches the moonlight streaming into the otherwise darkened room. Her heart flutters as thoughts of their upcoming wedding day fill her mind. 

“What are you thinking love?”

“About our wedding day,” Andy answers. 

“When would you like that to be?” Miranda asks.

“Soon.”

Andy can’t hold out any longer so she pulls her fiance into her arms and kisses her passionately as all thoughts of sleep are momentarily banished.

 

The next morning Andy is out of bed at an ungodly hour of the morning. She looks back at Miranda sleeping peacefully in their bed and regrets like hell the need to go but today is going to be hectic. This morning’s edition of her paper containing her follow up to yesterday’s bombshell is just now hitting the streets and she knows it will be an all hands on deck kind of day at the Mirror. 

She goes into her side of Miranda’s closet and picks out one of the power suits that Miranda has gifted her over their time together. For a while, she chafed at the extravagance of Miranda’s gifts. Then one day it occurred to her that in addition to being a genuine expression of the other woman’s feelings the gifts were her way of saying all the things in private that they weren’t yet able to say in public. 

After that day she accepted the gifts with the love and grace they were given. While she could not afford such expensive gifts she found her own way to show the other woman her feelings. She accomplished this by hiding little slips of paper in the pockets of her jackets or in her purse. The result being that Miranda would find the notes containing love poems, an aphorism, or a simple, “I love you,” at the oddest times. It quickly became a thing that belonged only to them making it quite special. 

She grabs a pen and a pad to scrawl, “A love too delicate to speak grew in my heart until the day where I could not but shout that love for all to hear. Today is that Day, love Andy S.” 

She slips the note into the pocket of the dress Miranda picked out for the day. After that, she moves quickly to complete her morning routine. She kisses her love on the lips and gets a sleepy, “love you,” in return. Shoes in hand she creeps down to the kitchen. She has just enough time to make herself a cup of coffee before she needs to head to the office. The Mirror is prepared for today's shit storm and she wants to be there for the first wave at least.

“Hey Andy,” she hears almost causing her to jump out of her skin.

She calms herself as she turns to smile at a pajama-clad teenager. 

“Hey, sweetie couldn't sleep again?” he asks Caroline Priestly.

“Math test today,” the girl confirms.

Andy gives the girl a stern look. 

“I know, I know I’m better off getting a good night sleep than trying to study half the night,”

At that Andy softens her features. Been there done that and learned from the experience. 

“Some lessons had to be learned the hard way,” she thought before hugging the girl.

“Just remember that next time will ya.”

“I’ll try.” 

“I got an A on my French Revolution paper,” the girl says proudly.

When Andy read the draft she made a few corrections but the analysis was insightful and her writing style showed promise. 

Out of habit, they bump knuckles to celebrate the occasion. 

“Ow,” Caroline says as she pulls her hand back. 

The girl quickly grabs Andy’s hand to find the source of the unexpected scratch. 

Her eyes sparkle as she says, ”Mom finally worked up the cougar huh.”

“You knew?” Andy askes suddenly worried that Miranda would be disappointed not to have told the girls first or at least together. 

“Yeah, we helped her pick it out. You should have heard her going on and on about making sure she wasn’t buying a conflict stone.”

“You're good for her you know. Don’t get me wrong she’s always been a good mom but before she met you she didn’t even know what a conflict diamond was. And then there were all the furs.”

“She still has the furs,” Andy points out. 

“Yeah, no point in throwing it away now but she doesn’t buy them anymore and she insists that only synthetic fur is used in Runway now. 

That is a surprise, she had no idea that her feelings on the topic had influenced Miranda to that degree. 

“I don’t know, it still surprises me,” Andy begins. 

“That she actually listens,” Caroline finishes for her.

“Well yeah,” Andy offers.

“Even when she gets pissed she’s still listening,” Caroline says.

“How did you get this wise?” Andy asks. 

“Someone around here has to be,” the girl points out with a smirk. 

“Smart ass,” Andy responds as she hugs the girl again. 

“Are you and your sister really ok with us getting married.”

Caroline rolls her eyes as if to say, “duh,” but her smile is good-natured.

“Ok, you can still get a couple hours of sleep before school, so,”

“I know back to bed.”

Andy flashes the girl a smile as she gathers her things and heads for the stairs. 

“Your story was really good,” she tosses over her shoulder before she disappears. 

Andy is touched that she took the time to read her work knowing that of the two Caroline has the least interest in politics. Cass, who is already quite active in the social justice movement, expressed strong feelings about the Governor’s misdeeds. Andy could not argue because abusing public trust is also one of her pet peeves.

A quick check of her watch reveals that she needs to get going. She pours herself a travel mug of excellent Allegro Coffee. “Another responsibly sourced company,” she thinks to herself as she steps out of the front door. She smiles at the man who is standing next to the gleaming Mercedes sedan. 

“Morning Andy,” Miranda's drive Roy says cheerfully despite the hour. 

“I didn’t know she called you in for early duty,” Andy says. 

“Its no big deal Andy. She told me today was going to be crazy. If you want to know the truth I think she will feel better today knowing you'll have a former Marine with you all day,” He says with a wink. 

The drive to the Mirror’s offices passes in relative quiet. Roy can tell Andy is preparing herself for the onslaught that will follow. Besides working for Miranda had forced him out of the habit of engaging in small talk as he drove. Andy is so deep in thought that only the third clearing of Roy’s throat can bring her out of her haze. She apologizes for her inattention and thanks him for the morning ride. 

“Just text when you are ready to leave,” he says reminding her just how much Miranda wants her looked after especially today. She slips into her building then checks herself in the mirror during the elevator ride up to her floor. As much as she may have influenced Miranda the older woman has had an even stronger effect on Andy. Today she’s dressed for battle clad in a white Alexander McQueen pants suit paired with Miranda’s signature red Prada heels. The, “don't fuck with me,” look is a conscious choice and a clear message to anyone with a pulse. 

As soon as she steps off the elevator her boss’s assistant Sherie greets her. 

“Wow, Andy you look like a million bucks,” the woman says in her charming old-Brooklyn accent. 

“Thanks, doll,” Andy responds in Brooklynese showing her ability to naturally mimic any accent.

“Erica wants to see you right away,” Sherie reports. 

She thanks the other woman then heads in the direction of her ed-in-chief, Erica Logan’s office.

“Hey, Erica you wanted to see me.”

“Yeah, Andy,” she starts but stops as she looks up from her computer. 

“Jesus, Sachs you definitely came dressed for combat today,” Erica says with equal measure respect and awe in her voice. 

“You know I don’t pay you enough to afford that get up,” Erica comments. 

The naturally curious woman has been fishing this pond ever since the first time she showed up dressed to the nines. 

Remembering the note she’d written to her fiance that morning she says, “ My girlfriend has excellent taste.” 

Erica raises an eyebrow but otherwise chooses not to comment on the revelation. Instead, she tells her to have a seat. 

“I’ve got media requests from CNN, MSNBC, Bloomberg plus all the local channels,” Erica says then hands over the list. 

Andy looks it over before she says, “I only want to do one interview today,”

Erica does not argue. It is a good media strategy. There will be follow up pieces in tomorrow edition so her one interview will drive up sales nicely.

“Ok, who do you want to do.”

Andy smiles back at her boss knowing exactly which show she wants to do. 

“Rachel of course.” 

AN: The poem Hope is the thing with feathers was written by Emily Dickinson and first published in 1891. I hope you continue to enjoy. Feel free to let me know what you think.


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Miranda opens her eyes as the first rays of the sun creep into her bedroom. Without effort, a smile crosses her face. “She said yes,” Miranda thinks with more than just a little bit of satisfaction. A quick check of her phone reveals that the delay in yesterday’s print run won’t delay shipping. She sends a quick note to Angela to push back her schedule until after nine.

Her plan is to get the restaurant early knowing that she and Hanna Sachs have some unfinished business. She heads into the bathroom then starts the shower. She glances at herself in the mirror happy to see the new personal trainer is paying off. Since a certain brunette took up space in her heart her desire to continue living has become acute. It’s not about vanity, well not completely anyway. She steps into her hot shower and feels herself blush as she remembers all the things that she and her female lover have done in this very shower. The feel of Andy’s lips against her neck, soap dripping of her love's body, being held tightly by the younger woman as she finds her release. 

She steps out of the shower with her smile firmly in place. The rest of her morning routine goes quickly as she mentally prepares herself for one of the most consequential days not in her life but in Andy’s. Today will set her career on a trajectory that will be nearly limitless given Andy’s talents and drive. The series of stories are likely to get her a Murrow and maybe even the Pulitzer. As far as the rest, she knows that it is her job to ensure the rest. 

She could do no less for the woman who came into her life like a wrecking ball. Despite her cool demeanor towards the girl, her insides churned as every life decision she'd made in the last decade came into question. 

Why had she settled for a man who she barely liked and certainly did not love? 

How could she go on living a pale imitation of life once she'd gotten a glimpse of what her life could be?

The answer was simple, she couldn't live that life anymore. Nigel's handiwork with his little makeover had been the last straw. Her simple nod of approval that day hid her internal turmoil. Denial had been her friend for so many years but as of that day, she could no longer deny her feelings or their larger implications for her marriage, her career, and even her own self-identity. After a long sleepless night, the next day she was changed forever. No more denial and no more marriage, in her mind at least. The period that she now thinks of as the oddest courtship began that day. 

The surreptitious looks they gave each other, the little compliments, treating Andy in a way she would never even considered treating any other assistant. It all came to a head one night in Paris when this new life truly began. The divorce had not been easy and their separation close to unbearable but their reunion had been the best day of her life since the day Caroline and Cassidy entered the world. 

After their lovemaking, they'd both cried tears of joy, relief, and love as they held each other. Last night had felt so much like that night. Her heart was now full in a way that she never expected or ever honestly thought was possible. All the literature, music, movies on the subject pale when compared to experiencing the real thing. It changed her life in fundamental ways. Her new life has real dimension, real depth. She no longer feels like being Runway's editor defines her life. Now in addition to being Caroline and Cassidy's mom, she will soon be Andy's Wife. Not that she needs some ceremony to feel that way. In some ways, she’s felt that way for a while but after last night she knows she’ll never feel any other way. 

“Till Death,” she whispers to herself. 

She’s pulled from her thoughts as a hand unconsciously slips into her pocket. The little notes that Andy began leaving her mean more to her than her younger lover can ever know. Her smile returns as her hand comes up with the little-folded piece of paper. Her heart swells with joy as she reads her loves elegant words. This along with her children are the truest things in her life. She knows that she is truly blessed to have found Andy. That they found each other. She straightens her shoulders in determination knowing that there is still one major obstacle to Andy’s happiness that she alone can address. 

Miranda heads downstairs and is greeted by her girls as she steps into her kitchen. 

“Hey mom,” the girls say in unison. 

“I hear you gave Andy the ring,” Cassidy says while motioning her head in the direction of her slightly older sibling. 

“I bumped into her before she left this morning,” Caroline admits with a guilty look. 

Miranda knows that there is no need for verbal chastisement. She knows without having to ask that Andy has already done that for her. She does, however, give her daughter a look that reinforces whatever Andy had to say of the subject of her daughters poor sleeping habits. 

“Sorry mom,” her daughter adds. 

“It's OK sweetheart, I just want what's best for my family,” she points out. 

“We know, and we want what’s best for you too,” Caroline responds. 

“And we think that Andy is what’s best for you mom,” Cassidy adds. 

Miranda smiles at both her daughters. Although the sentiment is not new, It still feels good to know that her daughters support her and support this relationship. 

She drinks her coffee as she and the girls chat about their upcoming day. They even talk about the wedding for a few minutes. The girls are pleased with the couple's plan for something small and intimate. Weddings should be about family. It’s taken finding her true love for that point to finally make sense to her. 

“Ok, girls. Grab your things and I’ll give you a ride this morning.”

“You’re driving,” Cassidy asks with a grin.

“The Porsche,” Miranda confirms with her own grin. 

She and the girls load into the Porsche Panamera and she pulls the four-door sports car out onto Manhattan streets. She turns the vehicle in the direction of the school enjoying being in control of the responsive speedster. 

She arrives at the restaurant well ahead of their appointed meeting time and is not surprised to see her soon to be mother-in-law already sitting at their table. 

“I thought we needed a few moments alone so we can clear the air between us,” Hanna says in greeting. 

Miranda smiles in wholehearted agreement. 

They both take a seat as the tension in the air builds. 

A quick look at the approaching waiter and the young man wisely turns on his heels and goes in search of someone who actually wants his services.

“I'm not sure you and Andy are a good fit,” Hanna finally gets up the courage to say aloud. 

“Do continue,” Miranda offers wanting the woman to have her say because she certainly intends to have hers.

“Andy’s a sweet girl and well honestly your reputation is not that. I just don't see how you two make any sense,” she concludes. 

Miranda swallows the words meant to utterly eviscerate the woman in front of her. 

Instead, she allows her fingers to graze the folded note still resting in her pocket. The letter is a touchstone reminding her that this conversation is not about her. It’s about Andy and whatever relationship she will have with her mother moving forward. Miranda takes a deep breath giving her mind a moment to adjust to the change in direction. 

“You have a point when you say that Andy is to good for me, she most certainly is.”

“I did not,” Hanna begins before being cut off.

“No. No. You may not have said those exact words but we both know what you meant.”

“As for your other assertion that Andy is a sweet girl. Perhaps that is the side of her that you feel most comfortable with.”

Miranda can see she's hit a nerve but she continues knowing that this part is important.

“I can see why It's tempting to think of her as a sweet child and not the courageous fearless woman she’s become. Did you read her story this morning?” 

“You know that I did,” Hanna states defensively. 

“Well you see, the person who wrote that story exposing a truth that will end the careers of corrupt men and will inevitably send some of those men to prison is no lightweight.” 

“Your “sweet” daughter is that person,” Miranda adds.

“And, I suppose that is what you like about her,” Hanna says in an attempt to make this about Miranda once again. 

“It is one of many aspects of your daughter that I love,” Miranda states.

“It easier for you to think of her as the sweet little girl who wanted nothing more than your approval. Because if you see her for who she is, as a predator who is more than capable of biting back when bitten then.” 

“She will bite you someday,” She leaves the last part of her analogy unsaid as it was clear that her point has been made.

“You must think I'm awful.”

“My opinion is not the one that matters,” Miranda points our rather than sharing her current feelings about the woman. 

Miranda is a mother and while she is not perfect she has never and will never belittle her children for any reason much less for Hanna’s selfish ones. 

“What I will say is that you can only push those buttons so many times before they cease to work.”

She took a moment to let her words sink and for the other woman to wipe away tears.

“I love my daughter,” she protests. 

“I don't doubt that but what is love without respect.”

“I respect her,” Hanna says. 

“If that were true we would not be having this conversation,” Miranda points out. 

“I wanted to spare you,” Hanna begins but is quickly cut off.

“Spare me, I see you just wanted to give me the chance. To what bow out gracefully, because once you lay down the law our relationship will be doomed?”

“Well let me set you straight. If Andy is forced to choose between us, she will choose me in a heartbeat,” Miranda says in a tone that brooks no argument. 

After an extended silence Hanna finally responds 

“If you’re so sure, then why tell me?” Hanna asks.

“Because I will never be the one to make her choose.”

The silence this time lasts longer as Hanna digests Miranda’s words. 

The words hurt because deep down she knows Miranda is right. Right about all of it. Her relationship with her daughter, Andy’s true nature, and the love that is so clear in her daughter's eyes that even she can’t ignore it. 

Worst of all that she’s allowed old insecurities to poison her relationship with not just Andy but all of her children. Richard tried to warn her that her plan to confront the formidable woman was ill-advised but she’d dismissed his concerns. She’d thought that he simply wanted to avoid this conflict. Too late she now realizes that he’d just seen the truth far clearer than she. 

She takes a long look at the other woman suddenly seeing her actions in a new light. Despite the cruel edge to her words, she did this out of love for my daughter, Hanna thinks to herself. 

“You certainly don't pull any punches,” Hanna finally says but with so sting to her words.

“Not when the stakes are this high,” Miranda confirms.

“I’m sorry, Miranda.”

Miranda takes no joy in her words but if the woman truly listened things can change for the better

“Andrea’s capacity to love is unlimited as far as I can tell,” she says as a small peace offering.

If you’ll excuse me, I need a moment to pull myself together.

Miranda nods but has nothing else to say knowing she’s made her point.

AN: I enjoyed writing this update. I particularly enjoyed writing the dialog between Miranda and Hanna. I like the idea of Miranda's acid tongue being used on the side of righteousness. In my mind, this story only represents 24 hours in the lives of our favorite couple, so there a just a few more parts needed to tell the rest. I hope you are still enjoying reading as much as I enjoy writing. Tell me what you think.


	7. Part 7

Part 7

Andy looks down at her phone as another congratulatory text message pops up. For the last hour, her phone as lit up with a steady stream of texts from family, colleagues, and few surprise one’s from old friends. She looks at the text in question and has to roll her eyes. 

Lily  
Wow that is one hell of a story Congratulations

She had not expected to ever hear from Lily again and has to wonder if she ever wanted to. Her break-up with Nate was no one’s business other than the two of them and the last thing she needed at the time was for her lifelong friend to come down on her ex’s side. 

Andy  
Oh so we’re talking again

She watches her phone as the three dots appear then disappear several times as Lily decides how to respond.

Lily  
I probably deserved that I shouldn’t have tried to get in the middle of your break up

Andy  
Why don’t you shove (eggplant emoji) up your (donkey emoji)

Andy knows she’s being childish but Lily’s behavior had hurt. The time when she and Miranda could not see each other had been tough and she could have used her best friend. When Lily finally responds Andy can't help but laugh. 

Lily  
Ok but If I do this you have to forgive me

Andy  
Yes, but I require video evidence of the deed

Lily  
{ROFL Emoji}

Lily   
God, I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you

Andy  
I suppose that I sort of missed you too

“Just like that?” Andy asks herself. The answer is a simple, “Yeah.”

“One last test,” she thinks as she sends her next message.

Andy  
Something else you need to know before you decide If you want to be my friend again

Lilly  
I made a mistake I won’t repeat it

Andy  
I’m engaged

Lily  
Congratulations who’s the lucky guy 

Andy takes a deep breath before sending her next message.

Andy  
Miranda

Lily   
Nice to see your sense of humor is still intact We should grab a drink soon and you can tell me all about this “engagement” Ciao baby

Andy shakes her head before turning back to her computer to polish off a quote for a follow-up article. The article detailing the reaction to today's story is being written by Erica herself and will run in tomorrow’s edition. The story will also contain some details they’d chosen to hold back as they accurately predicted the Governor’s fervent denial. Unfortunately for him, these new details will make it clear to the public that he’s no longer fit to hold office. Further a packet with all this information was currently being delivered to Alex Cabot-Benson’s office. Andy has respected the ambitious DA’s work from afar and has no doubt that she’ll put the information to good use.

“Andy, we just confirmed with Maddow's people. You’ll start the b-block and she’ll probably ask you to stay through C as well. They want you there by 7:30 if you want them to do your hair and makeup otherwise be there by 7:45,” Sherry calls out across the bullpen of reporters' desks. 

Andy feels pretty certain that her fiance will give her access to the best hair and makeup people in the business so she calls back, “Tell them “I’ll be there at 7:45.”

She finishes her quote then sends it off to Erica. Next, she sends a text to Roy letting him know she”ll be ready in ten minutes. She sticks her head into Erica’s office.   
‘  
“I’m headed out to meet my parents for breakfast.”

“The girlfriend tagging along,” Erica asks. 

She gives Erica a long look. It’s not that unusual for her and her boss to talk about things other than work. The two of them had always had a comfortable comradery. It’s not like they are all that much alike but something about their personalities just fit. Their shared midwestern upbringing probably has something to do with it as well. 

“Yeah, she’ll be there,” Andy confirms. 

“How the folks feel about it?” Erica asks. 

Andy sighs before she responds, “My dad is good with it but my mom, well, let's just say she may need a little convincing.”

Erica gives her a knowing look. Her relationship with a man and a woman was well known by all the staff as Erica never hid anything. Only Andy knew how much grief she got from her family because of her unorthodox relationship. 

“Well, Miranda is not everyone's cup of tea,” Erica says.

Andy sputters for a long moment trying to figure out how the hell Erica could know. 

She looks back at her boss to see the other woman studying her closely.

“You’re just guessing,” Andy finally says.

“She called me once,” Erica says in response. 

“It was when you were staking out the apartment of a source and your phone died.”

“She played it cool but,” Erica starts. 

“But what?” Andy asks. 

“But I know the sound of a woman in love, Sachs. I take it it’s serious,” Erica states.

In response, Andy reaches into her purse and slides the ring back onto her finger. 

Erica takes a long look before standing then saying, “well that answers that question. Congratulations Andy.”

Erica walks over then gives a brief but warm hug. Andy beams back at her boss, happy with another level of acceptance. She knows that what others think about her relationship with Miranda won’t change her feelings but she also knows that having her boss in her corner will make her life a little easier. 

“Thanks, Erica,” Andy says.

“Get out of here, Sachs. I’m sure your fiance does not like to be kept waiting.”

Andy gives Erica a, “no shit,” look before turning on her heels and heading for the elevator.

The trip to the restaurant didn’t take long as traffic was unusually light. She thanked Roy for the ride before strolling into the door of her favorite breakfast place. She quickly spots Miranda sitting at a table with her father. She shakes her head watching the two of them talking like long lost friends. 

Andy steps over to the table and gets a warm hug from her father and an altogether different kind of embrace from the woman of her dreams. They all take a seat as their waiter drops menus onto the table. 

“So what were you two talking about?” Andy asks. 

“Oh, your father was just enlightening me on your rather barbaric childhood.”

Andy's eyes grow wide as she looks at her dad. “Tommy Lewis deserved that punch,” she proclaims. 

“Actually I was telling Miranda about the time you threw a ball at Ronnie Walters’ head after he said you threw like a girl,” her dad says.

“Violence is never the answer, Andrea,” Miranda says with a devilish grin.

Andy looked at the other woman as she feels her jaw practically unhinging in exacerbation. 

“Do close your mouth less you attract flies, Dear,” Miranda points out helpfully.

Andy takes a seat while she grumbles, “not fair to gang up on me,” under her breath. 

Andy’s bad mood only lasts until Miranda’s hand slides into hers. Her smile returns as Miranda's fingers the engagement ring. 

“Where’s Mom?” Andy asks.

“Oh, she should be back momentarily,” her father responds.

“Congratulation, Miranda told me that you’re doing Rachel Maddow tonight.”

Andy’s jaw drops again as she turns towards her fiance, “How do you know about that. We just confirmed like an hour ago.”

“I have my sources,” Miranda points out with a satisfied grin on her face. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Andy comments with a pointed look at her companion.

“I know, Darling but I was just so proud of you that I couldn’t help myself.”

What little annoyance she is feeling melts away at Miranda’s heartfelt words. 

She squeezed her loves hand as a feeling of warm happiness spreads out from her chest. 

“Oh, there you are,” her dad says as he stands and greets her mother. 

She and Miranda both stand as her mother approaches. Her mother pulls Andy into a warm hug while telling her how good her story is. To her surprise, her mother repeats her embrace with Miranda while whispering something into her fiance’s ear. Miranda nods but apparently has nothing more to say. 

As they all sit their waiter quickly approaches. 

“What can I get you,” he asks.

“I don’t know everything looks so good. Miranda do you have any recommendation,” her mother asks rather pleasantly. 

“Why don’t you order for us Miranda,” her father adds.

Miranda closes her menu then looks at their waiter before saying, “Coffee and four orders of the banana french toast.”

Andy’s whole face lights up causing three amused faces to look back at her. 

“What, their banana caramel french toast is to die for,” she explains as if it should be obvious. 

After another round of knowing chuckles at Andy’s expense, her father decided to change the subject. 

“Andy’s doing the Rachel Maddow Show, tonight," he says bringing her mother up to speed. 

“That's wonderful Andy. You know, when you first moved to New York, I must admit that we were concerned. But know we are so proud of what you’ve accomplished,” her mother responds clearly meaning it.

Andy smiles at her mother and father not quite believing her mother’s sudden change in attitude.

“Yes, you two have much to be proud of. You’ve raised an extraordinary woman,” Miranda adds. 

This time Andy’s smile is radiant as she looks towards the love of her life. 

“That is nice of you to say, but I’m not sure how much credit we can take. She wanted to be a journalist when she was eight years old and nothing we could have said or done could have changed that,” Her mom says. 

“That may be true but providing a nurturing environment matters,” Miranda points out. 

Andy looks back and forth between her mom and fiance trying to figure out how this love fest started. 

Before she can ask, their waiter returns with their coffee. She can’t help her grin at Miranda’s look of near ecstasy as she takes her first sip of the strong but excellent brew. After everyone has had a sip of their coffee, her father changes the subject by asking her about the Governor’s denial. 

Andy spends a few minutes updating them on the rebuttal article Erica was writing and the details they’d held back in anticipation of the denial.

“Was that your idea?” her mom asks. 

“Yeah, I told Erica that the guy was slippery. I knew if we gave him a glimmer of daylight he’d try to slip through.”

“So you set a trap for him,” Miranda, who already knew the whole story, points out. 

Andy’s self-satisfied grin says it all. 

The conversation slows considerably as the best french toast Andy has ever had hits the table. The look on her face as she takes her first bite brings an indulgent smile to Miranda’s face. As they all enjoy their tasty meal, they talk a little bit about her next story. While researching another story she’d met Regina Rodriguez, a young rising star in the culinary world. Her profile on the young woman was about how she gave up that promising career in order to cook meals for Newark’s homeless population. She went on to explain how she’s hoping to use the story to increase donations for Regina’s foundation. 

As their plates are taken away and another round of coffee is poured, Andy looks at Miranda and gets a nod from the other woman. 

“We have some news,” Andy says. 

“Another story?” her dad asks. 

“Well kind of,” Andy says generating an eye roll from her finance. 

“After dinner last night, Miranda and I went for walk. She had some things she needed to tell me about what I could expect from becoming more famous because she’s been through all of it already. She also made it clear that she would be by my side through all the changes. When we got to our destination she asked If I would marry her, then she told me I had to think about it which, of course, I didn’t need to think about it, I mean I thought about it, who wouldn’t think about it.” 

A light squeeze to her leg causes her to pause for a moment. 

“I was rambling, wasn’t I?”

“You were,” Miranda confirms with a smirk. 

The look of anticipation of her parent's faces causes her to realize she hadn’t quite finished her story. 

“When she finally let me,” she starts while giving Miranda a stern look. 

“I said Yes,” she finishes with a broad smile. 

Her parents look at each other for a moment apparently having a silent conversation about which one of them would speak first. It does not take long for it to become obvious that her mother has been elected the spokesperson. Andy holds her breath as she watches several emotions play across her mother’s face. 

Finally ready to speak her mother starts by saying, “This is not the life that I expected you to have.” Andy’s smile begins to falter until she hears the rest of her mother’s words.   
“I expected you to have a life like mine. To find a husband that you loved and who loved you in return. To one day have children and settle down into an ordinary life. But you, my little one, were destined for so much more. You were destined for an extraordinary life and you have chosen an extraordinary woman to be your partner in this life and I’m not sure you could have made a better choice.”

Andy can feel the sting of tears at hearing her mother speak so eloquently. She squeezes Miranda’s hand and sees nothing but love on the older woman’s face. 

“I could not have said it better. Congratulations to both of you,” her dad adds smiling at them then at his wife. 

The next several minutes pass as they discuss what kind of wedding they want to have and when. Andy can’t keep the smile off of her face as Miranda and her mother start talking about styles for her wedding dress. Andy looks back and forth between the two as they exchange ideas.

“Hey, don’t I get a say in this,” Andy pipes up. 

Apparently, the answer is no as her comment is completely ignored. 

“It seems that you’re outvoted,” her dad says with a knowing look.

Luckily the check hits the table signaling the end of the wedding talk for now at least. Andy quickly reaches for the bill beating out her fiance and dad who were a little too slow this time. 

Her parents take turns giving her a warm embrace and congratulating her on both her story and her upcoming nuptials. She gives them both a warm smile as they repeat the process with the woman who would soon be their daughter-in-law. 

They all walk out of the restaurant to find Roy waiting in front of the Mercedes. Andy introduces him to her parents before asking them where they want to go. 

“I’d like to see where you work,” her mom says.

Andy thinks about it for a moment then decides that it probably won’t hurt.

“Sure.”

“The car is yours for the remainder of the day,” Miranda adds as the valet hands her the keys to the Porsche.

Her parents say goodbye to Miranda before sliding into the back of the large sedan. Andy turns towards the love of her life.

“I have no Idea what you did to my mom,” Andy points out. 

“Oh, we came to an understanding,” Miranda replies rather cryptically. 

Andy gives her a look knowing she won’t take credit for the minor miracle she just witnessed.

Despite her journalistic instincts prodding her to dig deeper, she instead chooses to accept that Miranda did whatever she did out of love. She steps to the older woman and can’t resist the desire to pull her into a warm hug followed by a brief but memorable kiss. 

“I love you, you know,” she whispers in Miranda’s ear before the two women reluctantly separate. 

“And I you,” Miranda responds. 

“Oh, I meant to ask if maybe Stacey and Trish could do my hair and makeup before I head over to Rockefeller Plaza tonight.”

“I will let them know to expect you at say 6:30,” Miranda offers. 

“You’re the best,” Andy says then leans in laying a sweet kiss against Miranda’s cheek. The move draws the little smile that Andy so loves to the older woman’s face. 

 

An: Based on the feedback that I’ve received, It appears that this story has connected with many of you. For that I am grateful. Happy Valentines Day.


End file.
